


Birthday Messes and Bubble Baths

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Castiel comes home expecting to celebrate one of the munchkins' birthday. What he didn't expect was to find that a tornado had flown through his kitchen or Dean singing to their children.





	Birthday Messes and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely Love the boys in Domestic Fluff situations <3 
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
>   
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~18th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Flithy~**

 

 

“What the hell!?” Castiel gasped, walking into the kitchen. Flour covered most of the counter tops, and big chunks of the floor. Eggs were splattered all over in front of the fridge where they’d been apparently dropped. Brown chips of chocolate and nuts were scattered everywhere as well as puddles of melted butter. Carefully, Castiel backed out of the kitchen and made his way through the rest of the house, looking for his husband and kids. It didn’t take long before he heard the laughter of children, running water and Dean singing.

Pushing open the door to the master bedroom Castiel walked towards the en suite where the singing continued. Not making a sound he leaned against the wall smiling at the beautiful scene before him. His tall, masculine husband was kneeling by their Jacuzzi tub filled to the brim with crystal clear bubbles, their two kids laughing and throwing the bubbles in the air or blowing them at one another. Dean holding a yellow rubber duck while singing “Rubber Ducky, you’re the one.” Squeak, squeak went the duck. “You make bath time lots of fun.” Squeak, squeak, “Rubber Ducky, I’m awfully fond of youuuu.”

“Yayyy!” The three and four-year olds cheered “Again, again!” Dean turned his head slightly, spotting Cas watching them. It wasn’t often that Dean looked as happy as he did in that moment.

“Hey Daddy” Dean called, catching the attention of the two giggling children “Wanna come join us Daddy?” He motioned for Castiel to come towards the group “The kids decided that they were gonna try to bake us some cookies for my birthday when the baby sitter had her back turned. So, we decided a bath was the only way to get them cleaned up before dinner.”

“Ya! Daddy Dean let us have lots of bubbles in his bathtub! It’s soooo biggg!”

“Big tub fun, Daddy Cas!”

“My goodness” Cas laughed coming over to the group “What am I going to do with your children?” He knelt next to Dean, scrubbing the head closets to him.

“My children?” Dean chuckled, “If I remember correctly you’re the one who wanted to have kids.” He reached forward to scrub the little one’s arm “I was totally fine with it being just the two of us” They both had to laugh at that. It was a known fact that Dean was the one who wanted children, whereas Cas had been the one on the fence.

“All the gunk is off of this one.” Cas said taking some bubbles and placing them on the tip of their child’s nose, sending a spattering of giggles ringing through the room. “I’m gonna get you into some clean clothes little one.” Scooping the toddler up into a fluffy towel and walking out of the room. Minutes later Dean passed their second child into the room.

“I’m gonna go start cleaning.” Before Cas could say anything, Dean had already shut the door carefully. His mini me running around the room as naked as the day he was born.

Fifteen minutes later he had the kids settled down watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Quickly, Cas ran to the kitchen to help Dean with the cleaning before the children could make their way into the mess again. But he shouldn’t have worried so much. Dean was just finishing up mopping the floor as Cas scooted in.

“Don’t you look just so damn sexy playing the domestic father.” Cas said, hugging Dean from behind.

“Yeah well, don’t get use to it Sweetheart.” Turning to give a quick kiss “Cause this man right here is a manly man.”

“Of course, you are Birthday Boy” Cas said laying his head against Dean’s back, arms wrapped lightly around him “And that’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it <3 I know I did :D


End file.
